sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The King of Flies
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. "History may portray me as a villain, but to my people I will always be their savor." - Indwick Indwick Von Buzzmark, AKA "The King of Flies" is a staunch member of the Hive Council and leader of the fly Mobian race within the Swarm. He represents the "High Fly Clan" within the Swarm and is often known to work closely with Lady Honeysuckle, queen of the Buzz Wax clan of bees within the Swarm. Both were tasked with leading their separate clans and species on the "First Wave" assault on Mobius, entering the Swarm into war between GUN, the Egg Empire and the AMA. With Indrick's tactical leadership and his clan's vast numbers of soldiers and reserve larva he was instrumental in achieving the first victory for the Swarm Appearance Indwick is tall for a fly Mobian, his height is about the same as a normal Mobian adult male. He's known to wear a purple and green suit found in the Swarm for it's members, but he wears sash with the Swarm's insignia on across his chest, but it's in a darker shade of purple to represent his clan. He also wears a silver crown upon his head. Being a fly Mobian he has wings, compound eyes, and black antenna Personality Indwick can be a mixed bag personality wise. While he can be courteous, gentleman like, and show signs of compassion for his underlings, he can also be harsh to his underlings when they prove incompetent for the simple tasks he sets before them. Indwick is known to be quite the cunning and scheming type of individual. and rather would avoid a battle he is unsure if he can win. That being said he has moments of indecisiveness, especially when finding motivation for his people. Indwick feels that he maybe too smart to use the right wording to get his simpleminded minions to do things properly. Indwick: Noble Anti-villain? Indwick Von Buzzmark/ AKA: "The King of Flies" is a mixed bag when it comes to personal qualities. Sometimes he has indeed proven to be great leader, other times not so much. Let's examine the pro's and cons of the King of Flies shall we? Despite some of his personal character flaws, many within the High Fly clan and even the Swarm consider Indwick to be the best person to lead the High Fly clan. Pros: *He's known to give inspiring speeches. *he's cunning and calculative. *Deep down inside he does actually care for the survival of his species and his underlings. *He is known to reward his successful minions. *Indwick is known not to harm his minions when they mess up and eventually forgives them. *He's brave and will fight in combat for himself. *He has been known to make powerful allies to aid the High Fly clan in defeating it's threats. *Indwick doesn't resort to profanity that often when reprimanding his underlings. *He cares for his people's land and tries to protect it. Cons: *Indwick is often known to neglect his followers while devising said speeches. *Indwick can be a tad greedy at times. *He is known to send out the lives of his underlings to die to achieve his goals. *He is known to look down upon the incompetence of his minions. *After shouting and ranting on how they fail so much. *He is known to "reserve" himself in certain battles by sending his "pawns" first into the fray. *He has aligned himself with the Swarm forcing his people to go to war to please the Hive Council. *He constantly refers to them as "maggots". *He has a nasty little hobby of impaling trespassers that are not a part of the Swarm on pikes. History Indrick evolved just like every other Mobian fly, as well as every other Mobian. Yet an incident happened before he was birthed, during his mother's last days she fell in love with a Mobian and mated. Then when Indwick was born he received the recessive genes of Mobians to live as long as they did and the dominant ones to make him taller than his buzzing brethren. In all fairness he was a mutant amongst his people. Even though he was known to be gifted with his Mobian genes he felt it a dishonor due to the animosity the High Fly clan posses with normal Mobians,(mostly because they felt picked on.) Eventually his intelligence set him up to become the newly elected king of his people. The High Fly clan saw his calculating mind as a tool to help lead them as quite honestly they're mostly clueless. Indwick agreed and became their king, (while still keeping his dark secret about his differences away from his unsuspecting servants.) Eventually Indwick was approached by the members of the Swarm. They offered to allow the High Fly clan join them and receive benefits in return for their eventual support if they ever went to war with the other races and societies on Mobius. Indwick agreed hoping to make a name for himself in the Hive Council. With the Swarm's support, (especially from the Buzz Wax clan) Inwick was able to construct his own castle which he appropriately named "Castle Buzzmark" after his family, the Buzzmarks. Things were going well until the Swam decided it was finally time to make their presence known to the outside civilizations. They contacted Indwick and demanded him to enter the fray. Indwick cautiously agreed and prepared his forces. When the "First Wave" assualt on Mobius happened Inwick rallied his forces to join the Stingers of the Buzz Wax clan. Togeather with Lady Honeysuckle and his leadership they're able to push the AMA back from their hold on Eastern Eurish and set up their own bases of operations there. Abilities Indwick posses abilities that while being considered normal to Mobians, is supernatural in the eyes of his people. For one thing he has lived longer than almost all of his people. Indwick is at the age of 25, while the average Mobian fly lifespan is at most a year. Many of his servants see him a god with unnatural age. He is also vastly more intelligent than his brethren, being able to think for himself and devise schemes and plans that many of his followers simply lack the mental capacity to question. That is why Indwick produces an aura of being his clan's "big brother" figure to turn to. . Also one comic ability is the simple one that most flies have to well fly. Statistics Weaknesses "No you idiots! Stop flying into their field of fire! Avoid the Anti Aircraft battery fire, not fly towards it because it's shiny!" `Indwick getting mad that his solldiers are flying intot their deaths. Indwick's main weakness compared to normal Sonic fan characters is well his lack of powers. He's not a fighter by any means and in a battle he has to rely on his minions heavily for support. Being a fly Indwick is quite weak as well and simply cannot take a punch. In terms of personality Indwick has several character flaws, the chief among them is how he deals with his own people. He simply expects too much from them and feels like he's above them. This combined with his difficulty motivating them can become an issue every so often. Indwick in Combat Indwick is not shy in melee combat for a fly. He is brave but is not above fighting dirty. His favored sword Putrid , a blade he had personally handcrafted by the finest workers in the Hive Council and he added his own special touches to the blade. In melee combat Indwick has a few special moves one should know before engaging him. These are, but not limited too: 1. Flight=This is obvious, Indwick is a fly, as well as the rest of his lackeys. Yet Indwick uses this natural occurring ability even in melee combat. He is known to fly around his opponents and slash from the in mid air. His fighting style can be considered that somewhat akin to Meta-Knight's in Super Smash Bros. 2.Putrid's Edge=Not only does being hit by Indwick's sword her and might cut you open, but one scratch from it's blade might actually have an chance to infect it's opponent with a number of diseases. Let's just say you don't want to get slashed by his blade even if yo live. 3.Stench Aroma= To many flies Indwick's personal musk is pleasant and shows signs of dignity among his people, but to non flies and Indwick's foes this stench is unbearable. In melee combat Indwick can rely on this smell to disorient his opponents and make them lose focus while Indwick is find and dandy. 4.Playing Dirty= As much as Indwick is courageous and brave even at close up Indwick is still smart enough to know how to win without losing his stamina. He will often call in reinforcements or carry a concealed side arm that he can fire in the air while flying.Anti Trivia: *Indwick is somewhat based off the notorious Romanian ruler Vlad Tepes III, otherwise known as "Vlad the Impaler". This is referenced by how Indwick enjoys inpaling non-Swarm related tresspassors on pikes and displaying them outside his kingdom's borders in order to scare enemies from invading. *If Indwick had a voice actor, (not like he would ever in a Sonic videogame anyway) it would be Joe Kucan because well. evl things. Category:Insects Category:Evil Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC